


[ART] Fanart for 'During that time on Coruscant...'

by Gabriel4Sam, rainbo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, I felt personally attacked by Obi-Wan's hair when I drew this, Other, SWBB, Star Wars Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbo/pseuds/rainbo
Summary: Star Wars Big Bang 2018 // Just drawings of AOTC-era Dormé, and Obi-Wan that I did for SWBB (´・ω・)ﾉ





	[ART] Fanart for 'During that time on Coruscant...'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [During that time on Coruscant...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408190) by [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam). 



> For the Star Wars Big Bang ( https://swbigbang.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Our squad:  
> Author: Gabriel4Sam  
> Beta: Billystarpip  
> Artist: rrrainbo
> 
> \- My drawings contain light spoilers but.... they're really light
> 
> \- Please mind the tags/rating on the original fic

 

1\. Opening scene where Gregar is chilling by the window doing maintenance on the blaster~

 

 

 

 

2\. Dormé and Gregar are discussing semi-intimate matters and Obi-Wan is over in the corner  ~~having a stroke~~ being embarrassed because OMG NSFW!

 

 

 

 

3. Dormé is in danger of blowing her cover during a dance, but Obi-Wan sensed her distress and stepped in to rescue her :D

Since she's undercover as Queen Amidala, I knew it meant drawing some crazy elaborate dress/costume. But my author didn't have any strong feelings about what the costumes should look like, so I just randomly invented something lol

Also this is the single most... heterosexual thing I have EVER drawn. I am internally screaming. It looks so corny lmao D8 I hope it's not too terrible!

 

Thanks to the SWBB mods for matchmaking me with my great partners for this project! (´・ω・)ﾉ See you next year!

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice that most of the scenes I drew are from the 1st half of the story because... there were a LOT of great scenes in this fic that I wanted to draw, so I actually planned to draw 5 or 6. But then real life attacked, and I just barely finished the first 3. So, I'm sorry about the scene distribution.
> 
> At least there's no ending spoilers in the art this way ^^;; (because there is no proper ending art. (cry))
> 
>  
> 
> You can see more of my drawings here: <http://rrrainbo.tumblr.com/>  
> It's kinda dead rn buuut I will be posting more art (mostly Star Wars) starting this month!
> 
>  


End file.
